The Forgotten Child
by Ocean's Son
Summary: When Piper finds a teenage boy in the woods that she soon learns does not know how to speak, will she be able to teach him to fend for himself in the real world and not get taken advantage of? Percy/Piper eventually OOC, AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Hey guys just another story idea that I had I hope you like it**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO**

The Forgotten Child

Piper POV

I was trudging through the woods with my boyfriend, trying to find the targets we have been looking for all morning."Why do we have to do this!?" I complained. "Because since we defeated Gaia there has been some roaming earthbornes around and the gods said they saw a lot of monster activity here" He said, while I rolled my eyes."That was a rhetorical question" Jason laughed and I joined in. Our laughter was cut short by the sounds of swords clashing. We ran as fast as we could towards the noise. We both suddenly stopped and our jaws dropped at the sight before us. In front of us was a boy that looked to be sixteen or seventeen he was probably around six foot three inches with black hair and he was wielding a beautiful bronze leaf shaped sword. But the sword wasn't what amazed us it was his skill with it, he was surrounded by ten or so earthbornes and he seemed to take care of them with no sweat. He twirled blocked and dodged with expert foot work and amazing grace. Within minutes the monsters were gone and the boy started to walk deeper into the woods like nothing happened. Jason and I looked at each other at the same time before running towards the mysterious boy.

When we reached said boy Jason put his hand on the boy's shoulder. He turned around to face us and my breath hitched slightly. He was extremely handsome. All his features were proportioned perfectly and placed in just the right places. But the most amazing part of his appearance wasn't his attractively messy hair, no it was his beautiful deep-sea green eyes, they were something I could get lost in all day. I was thrust back into reality when he started to walk away."Hey wait man" Jason grabbed him again. The boy didn't like that too much. He judo flipped Jason seamlessly and continued walking as Jason was having a hard time getting up. I decided to give it a try. So I ran as fast a I could to get in front of him. Once I was in front of him he stopped dead in his tracks. He glanced at my face and blushed, his eyes started to wander to every where but me, and I smiled a tiny little bit."Can you come with me I need you to meet with some people" He scrunched up his eyebrows like he didn't understand. When I started walking he didn't move I sighed and reached back and grabbed his strong bicep and pulled him along towards the now standing Jason."We should take him to Olympus" Jason nodded. I could tell he was slightly annoyed that I could do something he couldn't but I was focused on getting the raven haired boy to Olympus not Jason. When we reached Jason's car the mysterious boy's eyes widened almost like he's never seen one before. I opened the door and let go of him. He turned to get back into the woods, I quickly grabbed his arm and gestured to the door. He hesitantly got into the car and sat down. When I got into the front seat Jason gave me a look that said "What the hell is wrong with this guy". I just shrugged and stared out the window of the car as the trees slowly shifted into buildings. I stole a few glances at the boy who was looking up at the buildings in aw.

When we entered the Empire State Building the guy at the guest did his usual routine until I just charmspoke him into giving us the pass card. An awkward elevator ride, plus a couple of pauses to stare in wonder and we were at the throne room doors. Once again the boy looked amazed, almost like he has never seen a building before. After he was done,Jason and I pushed the doors open surprised to see all the gods already there, most of which were looking bored."Why have you come heroes?" Zeus said a little annoyed."We came to talk about a new demigod we found" Zeus signalled for us to bring him in. I turned back to look at the boy who was just outside the door. I grabbed him and pulled him in. Of course my mother started squealing like a teenage girl. The teenage boy turned to look at her, she smiled at him and he blushed then looked away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Poseidon sinking lower in his throne and I had a feeling I knew who his father was."So why have you brought him here?" Zeus asked."Well he fought off a small horde of earthbornes without breaking a sweat, but he won't talk" Zeus shrugged "we could smite him" Every one groaned at the thought except Ares and Dionysus. He got up and pulled out his master bolt and pointed it at the boy. Poseidon quickly stood up."Wait, don't kill him he is my son" Zeus was going to say something but Hestia suddenly shot up from the hearth."No he is my son" She turned to the boy who waved smiled at her, like he was totally oblivious to what was going on."YOU BROKE YOUR OATH?!" Zeus yelled while Hestia shook her head."No, Poseidon is his birth father and I adopted him, Poseidon forgot about him, he has never seen him in his life" Poseidon looked down in shame."Why doesn't he speak then?" I asked. Hestia's eyes turned sad."He doesn't know how" She said in shame."How is that possible"Asked Athens."His mother died when he was born, so I found him and took care of him until he was three. He started to learn how but the ancient laws prevented me from seeing him anymore, so as he grew older he had no one to talk to so he ultimately just forgot" That explains alot."How did he survive since he was three by himself" Jason asked."Well I hid his scent and gave him food every day until he could fend for  
himself" Hestia still sounded a bit glum."So werent you still breaking the ancient law" Athena said. Hestia shook her head."It was indirect because he would 'accidentally' find the food and take it" Jason looked like he was contemplating which question to ask, he finally chose one."How did he learn to fight like that" Hestia shrugged "He made his own style that worked for him" I could just see the jealousy coming off Jason in waves.

"What do we do with him" I asked."You will bring him to camp, and try to teach him to talk and fit in" I nodded and glanced towards him, currently he was looking at my mother who was looking right back, I knew she was going to take advantage, so I needed to get him out of here fast."What is the boy's name?" Zeus asked."Perseus Jackson, but he only responds to Percy" I bowed and grabbed Percy by the arm and walked through the door. Jason following right behind us."So what do we do now?" I looked at Percy who looked right back at me and smiled, I had to hide my small blush."Now we go to camp"

When we reached camp instead of staring in aw Percy smiled at the familiar sight of nature, and once again he started off towards the woods, I sighed and grabbed him by the arm again, out of the corner of my eyes saw Jason get an angry look on his face and I rolled my eyes. We started walking off towards the dining pavilion knowing lunch would start pretty soon. As we were passing people they gave Percy many looks. Looks from curious, and happiness, to lust, and desire and jealousy. Some time I just don't understand people. Exactly when we reached the pavilion the conch horn blew. I walked Percy to the Hermes table and let go of him. He looked at it for a second then at the woods. He then turned to me and looked on expectantly and I gestured to the chair. He sat down as the campers began to pile in and the nymphs served us. I sat back at the Aphrodite table keeping a close eye on Percy. I noticed everyone look at him and point whispering things. That's when my sister got up and walked up to Percy. She smiled down at him and began talking. His eyebrows scrunched together and he went back to eating his venison. She frowned and tried to get his attention but she failed. Knowing it would lead to nothing I just looked back down to my steak and began eating again. When I looked back up I could see a large figure that belonged to Percy and a petite one that belonged to Drew walking off towards my cabin. Knowing what would happen I shot up and ran after them.

**AN:Hey guys I hoped you liked it if you didn't I will take it down, remember to review**

**Yours Truly Ocean's Son**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: You guys seemed to like it so here you go**

The Forgotten Child

Piper POV

I ran frantically to my cabin to catch Drew. I was still one hundred feet away when I saw the door shut behind them, I pumped my legs until they burned. When I reached the door I took a second before opening the door. Inside was Percy sitting on the bed while Drew tried to suck his face off. Emphasis on TRYING. Percy looked around confusedly while Drew started to feel up his shirt."Drew!" She jumped about seven feet in the air and turned to face me."Oh it's just you Piper, you can have your fun late honey" I shook my head in a disgusted manner."He's never had human contact, you can't just take advantage of him" Drew giggled a little bit."That explains why he didn't talk, but I don't care, I mean just look at him" I looked at him and he waved and smiled obviously. I just shook my head a little."Drew you can try to get him when he knows how to make decisions on his own" She nodded."Fine, but if you just want him for yourself, I swear I will throw away your blow dryer" I laughed a little bit."Alright Drew whatever you say" I go over to Percy and gently grab his arm, he gets up and follows me out the door. I know I need to teach Percy fast. I won't be able to be with him all the time, so I need help. And who better to teach him than a daughter of Athena.

When I was about to knock on the door of the Athena cabin a beutifual blond girl in a two piece bathing suit walked out the door and almost bumped into me."Oh, hey Piper, whats up?" The girl said."I need your help with something, if you're not busy that is" She smiled and shook her head."I was just going for a swim. And who is this?" She looked toward Percy who of course smiled and waved."He is what I need help with" She gave me a confused look."He looks perfect to me" Looks like she is in the Percy trance to."Well I need you to help me teach him to talk and live in society" She had thoughtful look."He lived by himself since he was a little boy, and never learned to talk" She nodded and smiled again."Alright sure, but you need to help me to" I nodded."Alright lets get started shall we?" She led us into the Athena cabin before putting on some cloths over her bathing suit before sitting in a chair next to Percy.

"Alright so what do we start with?" I asked."Well I think we should teach him the alphabet and counting then spelling and basic adding and subtracting, and keep going from there" I nodded."That can't be to hard can it?" Annabeth laughed."Well if he has dyslexia then we are basically going to be screwed" I sighed."Well we better get on with it" Annabeth picked up one of the many notebooks on the table and ripped a piece of paper from it then picking up a pencil. From where I was sitting I couldn't see what she was writing on the paper. After a minute she pushed the paper in front of Percy and I could see it was just the alphabet with words like apple, bat, cat,and dog under each letter. When I looked at Percy he was staring intently at me. I see an irritated look flash quikly through her eyes before she gently grabbed his arm. He looked to her and smiled, and she tried to hide the blush creeping on her face. I felt an unpleasant feeling creep into me but I just brushed it of

"Alright Percy can you make the sound Ahh(Sound A makes)" He looked confused. Annabeth continues to make the sound that the letter A makes. After a while a light bulb seemed to go off in his head as he started to make the sound to. His voice was deep and soft. Annabeth smiled before pointing to the letter A on the paper and saying the sound again and again and again before the light bulb went on again. He pointed to the letter and said the sound Annabeth smiled brightly before writing another A on the piece of paper and gave it to Percy. He recognized the symbol and said the sound. Annabeth smiled and went on. We kept going through the alphabet until we stopped at Q. He still hasn't said a word yet but Annabeth said that he is moving fast."Same time tomorrow?" She asked me. I nodded and hugged her goodbye. Before I could grab Percy she hugged him tightly and let go with a look of satisfaction. I grabbed his arm and pulled him outside again. He caught sight of the beach and pointed to it. I smiled and nodded. I guided him to the beach. He quikly took off his t-shirt and old sneakers before jumping into the waves of water. Then the water turn into a funnel and he floated at the top. Smiling like crazy. Then Jason stepped next to me smiling at the sight of the son of Poseidon.

"I haven't seen you all day" He says."I'm sorry but first Percy had a run in with Drew" He shivered at that."And Annabeth and I started to teach Percy his letters" He nodded and smiled down at me before putting his arm around my shoulder. Percy's laughs kept going. The funnel suddenly froze and he jumped from the top and into the water. We stared in aw as he shot from the top of the ocean and hit the surface. But instead of sinking to the bottom he just walked on the top. Jason smiled before using the winds to lift him over to the surface. He stood floating on centimeter above the water. He smiled and walked over to Percy and waved. Percy smiled and waved back before flicking his hand forward causing water to splash on him. Jason yelped while Percy laughed at him. Jason sent a little shock towards Percy. Percy's hair stood on end and he chuckled before sending a tendril of water at Jason. It grabbed him and threw him at shore. Right when he was about to land hard another tendril grabbed him and put him down gently. Instead of being mad he looked happy and gitty.

"That was fun" I laughed at him as Percy stepped back on shore. His toned body was completely dry. He put on his shirt and shoes before walking back to us. When he got close Jason put his hand up for a high five. i face palmed."Piper can you show him?" I lifted his hand and slapped it on Jason's. But instead of focused on the hand he was focused on me."P-P-Pip-Piper"

**AN:I hoped you liked it remember to review**

**Yours Truly Ocean's Son**


	3. Chapter 3

AN:More of a filler but hope you like it The Forgotten Child Piper POV Jason and I looked at each other before getting wide grins on our faces. I hugged Percy who just stood there with his arms at his sides. Jason put his hand up for another high five but I guess Percy just didn't get the whole slap two hands togethor thing. When I realised that the sun was setting I grabbed a hold of Percy and kissed Jason good night before walking him to the Poseidon cabin. When I opened the door I went inside and pointed to one of the beds. He seemed to get it and sat on it. I smiled before tilting my head and putting my hand on the side of my head, signifying sleep. He just sat there staring blankly at me. I shrugged my shoulders and left the cabin thinking he would eventually fall asleep. When I reached the Aphrodite cabin I changed into pajamas before going to bed. In the morning I noticed my whole cabin was missing(except the boys), usualy at this time they are all doing their make up and hair. I quikly changed and ran outside to find a crowd of Aphrodite girls at the beach and I could hear some squeels and screams. I ran down to the beach to see what the commotion was about, only to find Percy waist deep in the water, shirtless. Over to the side I saw Percy's pants and I realised what he was doing. I started face palming. Of course he didn't know what a shower was. Then I started to see some of my sisters call him over. My eyes widened, I ran as fast as I could to get a towel. I skidded into the bathroom and grabbed the first towel that I saw. When I ran back outside of the bathroom I realised the squeeling stopped, and if possible my eyes widened even more as I skidded onto the beach. And the Percy was standing on the shore in all his glory. I blushed a deep red as did most of the girls who were starting wide eyed, before running to him and wrapping a towel around him. I quikly picked up his clothes and brought him to the bathroom. He smiled and waved before he noticed my stern look. His face turned heart broken and sad, I couldn't give in, I couldn't give in. I handed him his clothes and he walked into the bathroom. He had different clothes on then yesterday, I had no idea why. Now he had ripped jeans, with a thin green hoodie, a blue beanie, with black Vans to complete the skater look. I had a feeling about who gave him the new clothes. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the Athena cabin to get Annabeth. Annabeth was sitting in the table she did before with the alphabet paper out and ready. She had a deep blush on her face, so I assumed she was at the beach. Percy sat at the seat and smiled at Annabeth and if possible she went even redder."Lets get started" Percy's "school day" went without a hitch he learned the rest of the alphabet and learned to say simple terms like, dad, mom, brother, sister, hi, yes, and no. I'm not sure if he knew what they meant, but he knows how to say the words."Finally he said his first word" I almost laughed."Actualy he said my name at the beach" She looked mad at first but got a calm face when she looked back at Percy who looked like he was thinking realy hard about something."Percy" He turned his head to Annabeth."Can you say Annabeth" His eyebrows got scrunched up."Ann-a-beth" She said slowly."Anna" She shook her head."Annabeth" Percy looked at me confused."Anna" He repeated it."Beth" He copied it again."Annabeth" He opened his mouth."Annie" I giggled at his trouble with the longest word he has tried. Annabeth waved the rest off and pointed to her self nodding."Annie" He smiled and pointed at her repeating the shortened name before turning back to me and said my name cheerfully. I smiled and thanked her before taking Percy to the dining pavilion where I saw Jason waiting for us. Percy gave him a bright smile before pointing and saying."Brother" Jason's eyes sparkled with happiness as he heard Percy say the word. Jason brought Percy in for a bone crushing hug that he didn't return. When he pulled away he looked back at me."I see you have been teaching him well" I nodded."Hey I'll take him off your hands after lunch and train for a little bit" I think I looked a little worried because he gave me a kiss for reashurence. Jason POV After lunch I brought Percy to the arena. He seemed to know this was a place to train because he brought out a pen that turned into the beautiful bronze sword and began to slash at the dumbies with a fast, and graceful style that I had never seen before. When he was finished warming up the stands were all ready filled with campers placing bets on how long Percy was going to last. I was pretty confident that I could win, but he had a whole new style so I guess we will find out. How he knew what to do I don't know but he stood in front of me in a ready position, waiting for the first strike. I decided to make the first move. I lunged in with a simple slash to asses his level of skill. He easily nudged the blade slightly with his own making my sword slide against his. I couldn't stop myself from falling to the ground so I rolled away. I tried to hack him but he just side stepped and he decided to go on the offence. He slashed and sliced with extreme speed, I barely was able to block each one, I scanned him for any openings but I found none, until he made a mistake. He went for a stab but over extended his arm. I quikly grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me. I dropped my sword and put a fist up to land on his face. But before it landed he jumped and did an almost cartwheel in the air, I heard a sickening pop as from his arm that I was still holding. He landed behind me and kicked me in the back. I let go of his dislocated arm and landed on my stomach. When I turned on my back I faced the tip of a bronze sword at my neck. Percy recapped the sword and helped me up. Then I noticed his arm that hung limp at his side. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Piper run in from the stands. I thought she came down to check on me but instead she went over to Percy trying to pull him to the infirmary. But he shrugged off her hand before walking to wall and pushing his limp arm into a wall, there was another pop, the only sign of pain was a slight groan. Percy walked out of the arena with Piper and me following. He walked to the ocean before jumping in with his clothes still on. When he came back out he had a smile on his face as he walked to the campfire before sitting next to a girl that I never noticed before. 


End file.
